projectblacksunfandomcom-20200216-history
Bosses
Chrosios A giant crab that guards the Ruby Key. He chases the player, then jumps at the player twice, then goes to the center of the room and curls into a ball becoming invulnerable. When curled up he causes boulders to fall from the ceiling. He moves quicker as his health decreases. Strategy: Jump over him, then slide away or under him. When he goes towards the center of the room unload on him. Avoiding the boulders can be tricky, and some may require sliding to be avoided. Anyos A giant hanging plant that guards the Lapis Lazuli Key. He shoots green seeds in 3 different formations. He creates a purple vine from the ground that reaches just under the second level platforms. He will also spawn a plant enemy in the bottom center of the room. He shoots seeds faster when his health is low. Strategy: Stay on the far edge of the upper platforms and shoot/stab the eye three times, then avoid the seeds he shoots out. Switch sides once he is half health. You should wait to switch sides if he shoots his seeds in all directions because they will come down slowly towards the middle and can be unavoidable. Quaetia A giant water blob that guards the Emerald Key. He shoots bubbles in all directions or directly at the player. He will try and chase the player half of the time, and the other half of the time he will travel up and away from the player. When he is half health he will go to the center of the room, turn red, and shoot bubbles clockwise in all directions. When he is low health he shoots bubbles much more frequently. Strategy: Try and stay one of the two corners of the room. Slide under him or jump over him when he chases you. You can get in 3-6 shots every time you switch sides. It may be best to knife him when he is low health. When he shoots clockwise walk to the right, pausing slightly as necessary, to avoid the bubbles. If you are already on the right side of the room then jump and double jump to avoid them. The Black Sun A giant stationary robot that guards the Skull Key. It has 2 phases. During the first phase it shoots balls from 3 the lower/middle/upper parts of its body. These have reveal themselves at semi-random intervals. Each one shoots 4 times (2-pause-2) before hiding. When a body part is shot 3x in a row it will hide. After 9 hits it will die. Phase 2 starts once all 3 body parts are dead. A head will appear in the center of the machine and will shoot 1/2/3 plasma balls (more as it loses health) at the player. Then it will fire a laser starting from the top/bottom and travel to the opposite side of the room. Strategy: During the first phase kill the middle and lower body first. Once they are dead let the upper body shoot twice. After avoiding its shots quickly shoot it 3x before it attacks again. When phase 2 starts, toss 3 grenades at the head. Note that you may need to be moving left as you throw so that the grenades travel further. Once it begins firing the laser, either fall down onto the bottom left of the room or wait and then double jump to the top left of the room. Category:Bosses